One Extended Hand
by PopTartz
Summary: Would you save your arch nemesis if he was falling off of a cliff? Draco would! OneShot.


"Potter,"

Harry Potter was shaken out of his doze by the snickering Slytherins in the class around him. It was potions and a very boring class indeed, and he had no idea how long it had been or what they were doing that put him to sleep. His emerald gaze rose to meet professor Snape's cold, expectant eyes. He gulped slightly. Great. Now he was in for it.

Snape's lips curled with a cruel pleasure. "Potter, can you tell us exactly what we were just talking about?"

Harry's mind raced. What could he say instead of admitting that he didn't know?

"Um... potions, sir?"

The Slytherins roared with laughter.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," He said coolly. "And for further punishment, you may fetch the rest of the ingredients we need for our lesson tomorrow with Mr. Malfoy." He nodded to Malfoy and continued in a low voice, "I assume you can give him a hard time?"

Draco Malfoy's steel-colored eyes glinted mischievously. "Of course, sir."

Harry groaned quietly and slowly got up from his desk. Great. More wisecracks and comments to torture him. He was tired. This was the last thing he needed when he just wanted to go back to bed. He followed Malfoy out the door as the rest of the class was excused. This was the last class of Friday, too! He was almost home free!

As they made their way out to the grounds, Malfoy spoke to Harry.

"The ingredients are by a cliff far off the grounds," He sneered. Harry said nothing, just quietly sleepwalking slightly behind the Slytherin.

They walked for about 15 minutes when they reached their destination. "Watch yourself, Potter." Malfoy commented. "We wouldn't want to disappoint your fans if you had a fall, now would we?" Harry clenched his teeth a bit but did nothing else.

"Get that green plant, Potter. It's a by the end of the cliff." Harry walked to the edge. He was going to take all of Malfoy's crap for today, but he went too far. "That's right. Wouldn't want to die like mummy, now would we?"

Harry spun around a bit too close to the cliff. "That's it, Malfoy! I-AHH!" A surprised cry escaped his lips as his stomach jumped into his throat. He was falling!

Draco turned around. A reflex in his arm suddenly, and without warning, grabbed Harry's hand. Draco's mind snapped. What had he just done? He looked down into the emerald eyes gazing up at him that were equally shocked.

He didn't know what to do. Was he about to save his arch nemesis? Or should he let go? He pictured his furious father. 'You saved Harry Potter?' and he would be the Slytherin traitor! But then again, he had never killed anyone before, and now that Harry's life was in his hands, it was his responsibility. Therefore, if he let go, he had killed Harry Potter. It was kind of his fault he fell off in the first place.

Harry stared up at Draco, watching the twisted and pained expression on his face. Would Draco really save him? He was surprised to find himself one, using his real name, and two, hoping that Draco would do something for him. Finally the steeley eyes opened up.

"On three," he muttered. Harry nodded.

"One... two... three!"

Draco pulled Harry up to the top of the cliff, as both scooted away quickly. The tip of the cliff where Malfoy was crouching crumbled off. After a few moments of silence and Harry looking at the ground, Draco put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "You... uh... alright?" he said awkwardly.

Harry looked up and flashed Draco a big grin. "Never better! Thanks, mate. I owe you one!" A smile threatened to break out on Draco's lips when his same, stony expression came back as se stood up, brushing himself off.

"Yes, well if you mention that to ANYONE, I swear Potter, I'll just throw you back over this cliff where you belong." Harry couldn't help but laugh a little at Draco's bitter comment. On the silent walk back to the grounds after fetching the rest of the ingredients, Harry realized that today they had both learned to value life a little more, and that Draco really did care...

Sometimes.

Author Notes

Well, that's my story. It's one of my first. I also have a Kingdom Hearts SongFic called 'What's Left of Me' I'd love to get reviewed on both of these, just to let me know how I'm doing.

Er... I don't own Harry Potter.

This is suggested Harry x Draco, but I'm too wussy to actually write anything hardcore between them.

Oh, and I know there aren't any cliffs on Hogwarts grounds. Let's just pretend there are, m'kay?

REVIEW!


End file.
